girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy and Shawn
"Katy and Shawn" is the romantic pairing of Katy Hart and Shawn Hunter in the Girl Meets World series. History Season 1 Girl Meets Master Plan Having been told by Maya, when they first met, that she only has "half a mom," Shawn is irritated to discover that on Maya's fourteenth birthday, her mother is nowhere to be seen. When he shares that obvious fact with Cory and Topanga , he suggests that they do something to rectify the situation. However, when Cory claims that his scheming days are long over, Shawn (after Topanga casually drops Katy Hart's name, and the place and address of her work during the conversation) for Maya's sake, decides to strike out on his own. Entering the Nighthawk Diner, Shawn quickly spots the name tag of the waitress behind the counter, and begins engaging her in small talk. However, when he orders birthday cake, and questions Katy's mothering skills, she advises him to leave. Her stance softens somewhat, when Shawn identifies himself, as she knows how fondly Maya regards him, but she still promises to smash a plate over his head if he impugns her motherhood again. Knowing his bluntness has not endeared himself to her, Shawn continues to speak his mind, demanding to know why she isn't with her daughter on her birthday. Katy then agrees with Shawn that she doesn't like him at all. But despite their mutual initial hostility, the pair find themselves bonding over the aspects of their lives which they do share in common, such as their failures to form lasting relationships, and the fact that in the past, important figures have left them behind, as Katy lets slip out that includes Maya's father, a fact she has purposefully kept from her daughter, by taking the entire blame for the breakup of their marriage. Further discussion is interrupted, as Katy's jeweler friend, Camille, arrives, delivering the customized locket Katy has ordered for Maya's birthday present. When Katy regretfully reveals that she is still fifty dollars short for the final payment, a chastened Shawn provides the money. A grateful Katy promises to repay him, but Shawn insists that all he wants is to take the picture designed to fit inside the locket. Later, Shawn and Katy find her daughter still at the Matthews' apartment, and he deliberately tells Maya that she has badly misjudged her mother. When Katy asks why he did so, when she told him not to, Shawn replies that Maya deserves to love the parent that stayed. Katy and Maya share a new understanding of one another, as Katy reveals she worked extra shifts to afford the gift she knew Maya wanted. When Shawn offers to retrieve the locket from her purse, Katy objects, but both Maya and Riley tell her to let him do it. After Katy places the locket on Maya, a happy Shawn takes their picture. Later, Shawn boasts a bit to Cory how he brought Maya and Katy together, apparently with no inkling of the behind-the-scenes machinations of the Matthews clan. As Katy holds up her daughter's birthday cake, Riley urges her to make a wish, Maya takes a significant look at the sight of Shawn and Katy standing together, before blowing out the candles. Season 2 Girl Meets Pluto * Shawn likes Katy's smoothies. * Katy learns about Angela. * Shawn and Katy sit down, laugh, and talk at the end. * Katy puts on lip gloss and Shawn gets curious about the flavor. * Katy asks Shawn if he is ready for different. * They are both very nervous around each other throughout the episode. Girl Meets Hurricane * Shawn puts his arm around Katy * Katy's confused by this and tells Shawn he doesn't have to be nice to her. * Shawn says putting his arm around her isn't a big deal. * Katy puts her arm around him, he realizes it is a big deal. * Shawn buys Maya clothes, putting a smile on Katy's face. * Katy is jealous when Angela shows up. * Angela says she is very fond of Shawn, Katy replies that she is too. * Maya is extremely happy to find out that Angela is married. * Shawn offers to buy Katy an outfit. * Katy asks him on a date. * Shawns father Chet appears to give Shawn advice on what to say. * Shawn's father only appears in very important situations in Shawn's life. * He didn't appear when Angela came, only when Katy asked Shawn out, showing that Katy is important to him. * Shawn says yes to going out with Katy. Season 3 Girl Meets Upstate Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both admit they are terrible at relationships, but want to do better. * Both state that important people have left them behind in their lives. * At some point in their lives, they were both unfortunate. Shawn during childhood and Katy as an Adult. * They both care about Maya very much. Differences *Katy has a child, while Shawn does not *Katy is female, while Shawn is male. *Katy has blond hair; Shawn has brown hair. Quotes Season 2 Girl Meets Hurricane Trivia * Shawn serves as the catalyst to improve Maya's relationship with Katy, just as Maya served in the same manner to improve his relationships with the Matthews siblings. * Riley and her parents are actively seeking to have the pair form an emotional connection. * Katy's friend Camille tells her Shawn is cute. * Apparently, Maya has told Katy all about Shawn Hunter, but not shown his picture. * Maya now seems to favor their relationship growing. * Currently, Shawn and Katy are unaware of the Matthews' meddling in their relationship. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Shawn Hunter Category:Pairings with Katy Hart Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships